


Safe And Sound

by trapmybody



Category: Uncharted
Genre: F/M, Gen, uncharted - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trapmybody/pseuds/trapmybody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cutter only ended up with a broken leg. He didn't realize how lucky he was until Chloe was there to help take care of him instead of tagging along with Nate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe And Sound

It only had been a day, but Chloe was already worried about Nate and Sully. She never imagined it'd be as dangerous as it was. Cutter was lucky he only broke his leg. Still, he wanted them to keep on going and it left her to make a choice. She couldn't offer to leave Cutter behind, so she stayed to tend to him. She was sure to give him a hard time for being such an idiot, but it was only because she cared. He was different with her. That hard exterior vanished so fast when no one else was around them. She teased him about it, but tried not to push it, since he seemed to be sensitive to it. Plus, he'd try to be all tough afterwards and it wouldn't work out like he wanted. 

Chloe stepped into the living room, rolling her eyes at the sight of Cutter passed out again. She turned the television off and pulled a blanket over him. "Just because you have a broken leg, doesn't mean I'm going to treat you like a king." She mumbled, tucking the fabric around his sides. "You're going to pick up your mess when you wake-" She blinked, staring at her arm as Cutter's hand grabbed it lightly. "If you're faking, then I suggest getting up, because I'm not your mother, Charlie." He grumbled to himself, opening an eye and looking her over. He could see a gun tucked through her belt loop and reached for it, pulling it away. 

"You know, walking around like this will make someone think you're holding me hostage." He paused, setting the gun down before she could grab it. "Shit, do you always talk like that when I'm trying to sleep?" He smiled, more amused than unhappy about it. Deciding to get up, he pushed himself up, off the chair and slung an arm around her neck. "Have fun carrying me around, then." She shoved him back down onto the furniture and he cringed. Instantly, she was down, checking him for an injury. "Look at that, someone actually cares. Why are you bitchin' at me, then?" There was a brief silence before Chloe got up.

She punched him in the arm, making a face. "You're an asshole, Charlie."

Cutter got up again, pressing his hand against the wall and starting out of the room. "I gotta take a piss. Clean up this place before I get back." He teased, earning him another punch before he got out of the room. He knew she wasn't hitting him as hard as she could. It was pretty funny actually, especially since she complained most of the time. They had a few moments, though, since he'd been locked up in the apartment. He wasn't even sure if it was hers, or just some random place.

After finishing his business, he went back to the living room. He smiled to himself at how clean she managed to get it in the minute it took him to use the restroom. "Ever consider putting on one of those french maid uniforms and starting a business?" He was careful not to cross any boundaries, not wanting to really anger her. That was a wrath he did not want to deal with. "You'd make more money than you do now."

Chloe returned to the room, giving him a light shove into the sofa. "Yeah, because you're not paying me. I'm doing this out of pity. You have no one else." Letting out a breath, she frowned. "I'm sorry. You need to stop making me feel like I'm a housekeeper and not a friend." She reached down, placing her hand over his knee. "Is your leg okay? You haven't even told me if there has been any pain.."

Their gazes met for a moment before he shrugged. "I'm not dead, so I can't really complain. What about you? You haven't mentioned Sully or Nate at all. It's obvious you're sulking over them continuing on. You know they can handle themselves." Chloe lowered her head, eyes closing.

"It's not like that. You almost died.. We all did. For a second, I thought you were gone. I was so worried about you. If I didn't care at all, I wouldn't be here.. I wouldn't have tried to snap you out of it when you were killing Nate. I would have let Sully shoot you. I couldn't, though." Based on the look on his face, she thought he didn't understand why it was a big deal. She wanted to knock some sense into him, but instead she just let out a breath. 

Cutter sat up, reaching over to place a hand over her cheek. "I get it. You're worried about me. This is what we signed up for, though. There is no turning back half-way through. If you don't like how things are turning out, you need to get out of this before things get worse." He tried to catch her gaze, but she turned her head.

"Not unless you do, too."

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot, but I really like it so far. If I get some good feedback, I may keep going.


End file.
